


Counting Stars

by DepravedDoll



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dating, Drama, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Home, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Romance, Sex, Tailoring, Texting, Travel, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedDoll/pseuds/DepravedDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his relationship with Peggy ends Steve takes a job abroad to distance himself from the life he once had and the mistakes he had made. He returns to Brooklyn for the Wedding of his best friend, it's this event that leads him to meet Bucky Barnes, the Tailor for the groomsmen, there is an instant connection and Steve feels drawn to Bucky, almost as though they have known each other for years. He keeps the growing relationship secret whilst he settles back in and tries to prevent Natasha from setting him up with Sharon. Bucky is nothing like what he expected and everything that he needed. </p>
<p>AU in which Steve is a Freelance Artist and Bucky is a Tailor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When they had announced the engagement to him over Skype he had been ecstatic for them, even more so when Sam had asked him to be his best man. He had instantly accepted, the wedding date was set for September, which had worked well for Steve as his current work contract was due to end in August. The months had passed slowly following that and as summer was in full force he boarded a flight back to the US, back home. He bid his goodbyes to Italy and the life he had made there, relieved to be returning home.

Brooklyn hadn’t changed at all and when he got back to his apartment he pushed the door open, fumbling with suitcases and keys. The welcome home party had been unexpected and had brought a smile to his face instantly, there were balloons and banners and faces he had missed more than he could say. Nat had brought him a beer and wrapped her arms around him, Sam and Clint had joined her moments later and he felt as though he was home, realised how much he had missed his friends, his home, his life. Italy had been amazing and an experience he wouldn’t have traded for the world but his heart was here, in the towering grey landscape of Brooklyn and he wasn’t leaving again.

He caught up quickly on what had changed in everyone’s lives, Clint had moved in with Laura, things were going well and she was pregnant with their first child, a baby girl. The news had been unexpected but wonderful and Clint was clearly excited, Nat was insistent that the baby would be named after her, after all she had introduced the two. The wedding was all go, Anna had arranged the flowers and the photographer, almost everything but the suits which had been Sam’s task.

“Sharon’s going to be chasing you on that rain check you know, since your back on US soil, maybe she could be your plus one for the wedding.” Nat smirks around her words as she moves behind him from where he leans against the railings of the balcony, staring out at the bustling streets below.

“Are you ever going to let this drop, last I checked, your job title was not match maker.”

“No, that’s just a natural talent, I have an almost flawless success rate,” she leans back against the balcony, sipping her beer and her hair is like fire in the soft sunlight that breaks through the clouds. “Unless of course there was someone in Italy,” he chuckled, turning and leaning his back against the railings, mimicking her own stance.

“No one serious,” he sips his beer at the raised eyebrow, making it clear that statement ends there.

“Still not ready to settle down Rogers, it’s been years since Peggy, it’s time to move on. You just didn’t want the same things then, it wouldn’t have worked and she is happy and she wants you to be happy.” He’s unsure of the sensation that fills him at the mention of her name, he had loved Peggy, but Nat was right, she had wanted kids and he had been so career driven. Some days he had regretted his decisions and some days he had been so certain of them, he knew Nat was right and Sharon reminded him of her in all the best ways.

“I’ll call her, arrange coffee, but it’s not a date, we’ll take it slow, see how things go.” She smirks, but tries to conceal it, to pretend she hasn’t gotten her own way yet again. “How is Dr Banner, is that still a thing,” there’s a heavy sigh that follows and he almost regrets the question, offers her an apologetic look.

“He’s working abroad, Iraq, he checks in from time to time when he can. I think, selfishly, I didn’t agree with his decision to go, so there’s tension.” She brushes off the disappointment with ease, returning to lighter subjects of conversation. She asks all about Italy and he tells her how beautiful it is, the architecture, the food, the people, he knows she would love it, promises to take her one day. Sam joins them shortly after and Nat leaves them to catch up, she excuses herself and closes the door as she moves back into the room to grab some food. “Before Barton eats it all and there is nothing left.”

“Looking good Cap,” Sam lightly punches his arm and Steve laughs at the familiar nickname. “We’ve missed you, you planning on staying around a little bit this time.”

“Yeah, I think so, I’ve done my travelling and despite it all, it’s this right here that calls me back.” Sam seems glad to hear it, “I’ve got a job lined up locally, so fingers crossed that should be a permanent thing. Anyway, marriage, how crazy is that?”

“Completely crazy, but crazy good, Anna is amazing, I love her man and I can’t wait for her to be my wife. Thanks for agreeing to be my best man, it means a lot to us both that you’re going to be there with us.” Steve grips his shoulder, squeezing just so. 

“No place I’d rather be. How’s the running going, you going to be able to keep up with me?” Sam chuckles at that, takes a swig of his beer,

“Honestly, I’ve been slacking terribly but reckon I could still take you any day.”

“Big words, shall we say 5am,”

“Shall we make it 10?” They both laugh, easy and carefree, “shit, Steve, I’m getting married, I’m going to be an adult, it’s absolutely crazy. I always thought you would be first, pave the way for me, let me know what to expect, now I’m the guinea pig.”

“It’s going to be easy, you guys are perfect for each other.” He wonders what his life would be like if he and Peggy had married, he can’t quite picture it anymore, can’t place himself beside her.

“Suits, I knew I was forgetting something, we’ve sorted the suits. So all groomsman ready to go, just you buddy and you’re not going to like it but they’re bespoke. So sometime this week, you’re going to need to go to the shop and get yourself measured up, can’t have you turning up in your graduation suit, can you imagine it, must be three sizes too small.” Sam chuckles at the image that comes to mind and Steve chuckles as well, despite his pretended grievance.

“Bespoke suits, I don’t think I have ever had a tailored suit,”

“It was Anna’s idea, she wanted me to have something special too, her dress is being handmade and she said this way, we both get something unique to start our lives together.” It’s a beautiful sentiment and Steve nods in understanding, Sam will send him the details and he will put it at the top of his to do list. He has his reservations of course, concerns it will be top and tails and he’ll look completely ridiculous, but he doesn’t voice these to Sam.

As people begin to leave it’s the four of them that remain, Sam, Nat and Clint sat with him on that small balcony as they watch the sun set, catching behind the clouds as it moves. They drink their beers and trade stories and laugh long into the night. It’s so familiar and like he has never been away, when they leave he doesn’t unpack, choosing instead to go straight to bed, the silence of the apartment wonderful and the alcohol in his system lulls him to sleep quickly.

He wakes in the morning to go running, his normal routine, he had exaggerated on the 5am, it’s closer to 7am and he puts his headphones in and zips his hoodie against the morning chill. He follows the same route as he normally would, his pace slower than usual as he takes in any chances to the area. He enjoys the run, the adrenaline that beats through his veins, he stretches on the steps leading up to his apartment before heading back inside to shower.

When he checks his phone he has a message from Sam, directions and the contact number for the Tailors he needs to arrange his appointment with. There’s a message from Sharon as well, a simple welcome back and an invitation to catch up if he wanted to. He calls her, she doesn’t answer and he leaves a message inviting her to coffee on Friday. Then he calls the shop and the voice that announces the store name ‘Barnes and sons,’ is young and completely different to what he expected.

“Um, hi, I’m Steve Rogers, part of Sam Wilson’s wedding party, I apparently need to have a suit tailored.” There is a wonderful gentle laugh that filters through the phone.

_“Yes, he has mentioned you, no problems, what day is good for you, I should be able to shuffle things around to fit you in.”_ The voice is warm, the man it belongs to easily likeable, like an old friend you haven’t seen in years.

“I don’t really have anything planned for the rest of the day, I’ve just got back from Italy and promised Sam he’d be at the top of my to do list.” Another light and vibrant chuckle,

_“I can fit you in at two this afternoon if that’s good for you.”_ Steve explains this is fine and the time is set, he ends the call, checking his watch as he does so. It’s only ten o’clock but he has a few errands he needs to run, a meeting at the bank and he’ll need to check his bike over, it would have been stood in the garage for months. He was sure it would take a little bit of work to get her moving again, all the mechanical components having seized.

He was right in his assumptions and it takes him longer than he expected to get the engine to turn over, when he finally does it’s a victory. He leaves it running as he goes back into the apartment to change his oil spotted clothes. He changes into a white t shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of boots, grabbing his dark blue jacket on his way out of the door.

He’s a few minutes late to his appointment with the tailor; he got caught in the bank by a few acquaintances who had wanted to discuss his time away. He walks in, the small jingling bell signalling his entrance, it’s a vast space he walks into, the styling a lot more modern than he would have presumed, charcoals and blues dominate the space in terms of colour. Surrounding the room are shelves filled with material and racks with suits hung up neatly and in order of colour. There’s a desk to his left and next to that a door leading to what he presumes is an adjoining room. There are pictures on the wall, intricate artworks and he is drawn to them immediately, studying the brushstrokes with intrigue.

He’s so absorbed he doesn’t hear the gentle click of the door opening and shutting, the footsteps, or the sound of items being placed on the desk. “Steve Rogers I presume,” the voice pulls him back from his scrutiny, he turns to face the other who is smiling from where he leans against the desk, hands on either side of his hips. Steve’s eyes roam over the other male, he’s a little shorter than Steve, with dark hair, short on the sides and the back and longer on top, the cut is modern and styled perfectly, complementing the others face shape. His skin is pale, lips soft and full, he has bright blue eyes and the smile reaches them with ease. He’s broad, Steve assumes toned, he is wearing a black shirt, the first few buttons undone and sleeves folded up, there is a tape measure draped around his neck, running under the collar and down past the row of buttons on each side. He’s wearing charcoal grey trousers and expensive shoes.

He’s not at all what Steve expected when Sam sent him here, even after hearing his voice over the phone he still had this clichéd image of what he presumed a tailor to be. It’s a pleasant surprise and he finds himself instantly drawn to this man, he’s open in his stance and expression, his voice is rich and thick like honey. It’s not often that Steve finds himself attracted to other men, definitely not unheard of but rare. He realises he’s been staring for a little longer than usual and manages to find his voice.

“Uh, yes, sorry I’m late I got a little held up, I hope it’s not too much of a problem.” That smile widens impossibly and those blue eyes stay on Steve’s own.

“Of course not, I’m James, James Barnes but please call me Bucky. Sam has told me a lot about you, you’ve been abroad recently right, something to do with art? I presume that’s why the interest.” He gestures at the pictures behind the blonde, he smiles and nods, the brunette is observant, sharp, Steve finds that all the more intriguing.

“Yeah, I’m a freelance artist so I’ve had a few jobs abroad, most recently I’ve been in Italy but it’s good to be home.” Bucky nods in understanding,

“Nowhere quite like Brooklyn,”

“Its home,” Steve agrees, “for a while, I wanted to be anywhere but, now I’m not sure I ever want to leave.” He’s trying to read the expression on Bucky’s face, to decipher the thoughts that work behind his eyes. He fails in that task, Bucky shifts on the desk, Steve watches the way the muscles in his forearms move with the change in posture.

“I know exactly what you mean, it’s not perfect but, I guess there’s no place like home.” There’s a smile and an understanding shared, “did you want to come through, I’ll get you measured up and can show you what the suit will look like.” Steve nods and the brunette moves from the desk to the door beside it, holding it open for the blonde and then follows him in, allowing the door to close behind him. “Can I take your coat and did you want anything to drink?” Bucky asks as he moves further into the room, Steve slips out of the coat and passes it to the brunette who moves to hang it up on a hook in the corner, he declines a drink for the time being “and if I can ask you to remove your shoes as well,” Steve does as instructed, moving his boots over and out of the way.

“So, how long have you been here,” Steve asks as he watches Bucky walking over to another desk, placing a notepad and pen on the top before slipping the tape measure from around his neck.

“Well, the shop, for years, it was my fathers and his fathers before him, sort of a family business, I’ve been in and out for years. I went to England for a while, came back to take over from my Dad when he retired, although he still pesters me all the time, calls to check in, moans if I take an extended lunch break.” Bucky smirks as he tells the story, he obviously cares about his father, even as his voice hints at annoyance. “Have you been fitted for a suit before.”

“Will you judge me if I say no,” Bucky smirks and chuckles, a beautiful sound in the silence of the room.

“Only a little, no I get it, it’s not an everyday thing, I have some people that come in every other day, once a week, some I never see again. It depends on the occasion and the job really.” He’s standing in front of Steve, “so I’ll talk you through what I’m doing as I go, the shirt I will order, but it’s a three piece suit, so you’ve got the trousers, waistcoat and blazer. Sam’s chosen for them all to be the same colour, same style, you look nervous, don’t, I’m making them, they look great.” It’s hard not to trust the brunette.

“Well if you say so,” Steve smiles and Bucky chuckles again.

“Ok, so I want you to stand normally, regular posture, I’ll do the waistcoat measurements first, then the jacket and finally the trousers.” He instructs and moves to Steve’s side, holding the tape measure against the back of his neck and bringing it over his shoulder and down across his neck, he holds it to his chest, reading the measurement before pulling it away from him. “Can you lift your arms for me,” Steve does and Bucky moves a little closer, as he wraps the tape measure around Steve’s chest, “and down” he checks the back of the tape measure when his arms are back at his sides. With the proximity the blonde can smell the cologne on the brunettes skin, it smells expensive and purely Bucky. He takes another few measurements before moving to the desk to note them down on the notepad.

“Do you work alone then, when you’re dad’s not checking up on you,” Steve asks as he watches Bucky, leant over the desk, back arched slightly as he sketches and write’s the measurements beside the sketch. He chooses to look away, staring over at another rail of suits, again in order of colour, methodically, shade by shade.

“Yeah, I prefer to work alone really, I focus better, don’t get as distracted, I’m a perfectionist as well so I think other people find it difficult to work with me.” Bucky states as he moves back over to Steve.

“That makes sense,” Bucky moves behind him, holding the tape measure at the base of his neck again, the palm of his hand rests gently against his shoulder. Steve is aware of him bending down to read the measurement where the jacket will end, he moves the tape measure to the juncture of his arm, reading the measurement from there to the middle of his back. Bucky moves then, to his side again, he holds the tape measure against his shoulder, measures to his elbow and then his wrist.

“Ok, so can I ask you to lift your arms for me again,” Bucky asks, voice soft as he moves again, just off to Steve’s side. Steve follows the instruction, and the one that follows to bring his arms back down, the brunette loops the tape measure around him, reading the chest measurement. The instructions are repeated for his waist and Bucky moves away to write those down. Steve can still feel the press of the other’s fingertips against his back, delicate and barely present, he tries not to focus on that thought as he watches the brunette walk back towards him. “Not as painful as you thought right?” Bucky smirks.

“Well I’m still not sure what I’m going to look like, Sam and I don’t often see eye to eye when it comes to fashion,” Steve explains, Bucky chuckles again.

“Don’t worry, you’re in good hands, remember I put my name to these suits,” he moves to Steve’s side again, dropping to one knee and holding the tape measure against the blonde’s hip, reading the measurement at his heel. He stands to his full height moments later, moves back round to meet the blondes eyes, “I’ll take your inside leg measurement next, so if I can ask you to stand with your legs apart,” Steve obliges and watches as the brunette drops to his knee before him, eyes holding for a heat beat longer than normal. “So I’ll take the measurement from the upper apex, which is here,” Bucky states as he tilts his head, placing the tape measure against the inside of Steve’s leg, fingertips pressing against his thigh. Steve swallows past the lump that forms in his throat as Bucky glances up at him, a sinful smirk across his lips.

“Do you explain it like that to everyone,” Steve forces out, to break the silence, he is happy with how the words sounded, normal and not strangled as he was concerned they might. The smirk becomes more devilish, more tempting, Steve wonders if he is reading into things too much. Thinks he should be careful with his words, it wouldn’t be a smart move to offend the tailor handling all the suits for his best friend’s wedding.

“Only the ones who look interested in what I’m doing with my hands,” That smirk again, before he reads the measurement at his heal and slowly returns to his full height, closer to the blonde than necessary. “Arms up,” he requests as he slips his arms around the blonde again in order to measure his waist, he can feel Bucky’s breath against his neck as he moves, causing the hairs on his arms and neck to stand up. He repeats the same actions three inches lower, the last measurement he takes is the cuff measurement, his fingertips brushing the skin at Steve’s wrist lightly. As has become routine he moves back to the desk to note the measurements. Turning to Steve once he has finished, “so that’s all the measurements, all the other suits are ready so I can show you what it will look like if you want.” Bucky states, leaning against the desk and watching Steve,

“Yeah that would be good, if it’s not a problem,”

“Not at all, would you like a drink now? Soft drink, coffee,” Bucky replaces the tape measure around his neck as he stands from the desk.

“Coffee would be great, after all this time in Italy I suffer withdrawals.” Steve jokes as he puts his shoes on, aware that Bucky’s eyes are still on him. The brunette checks how he likes his coffee before heading into yet another adjoining room, he returns moments later with two cups, placing them on the desk as Steve surveys the suits in the corner of the room. “Thank you,” he moves over to the desk and sips at the coffee, it’s delicious and much needed.

“No problem, I’ll just go get one of the suits, I’ve got them out the back,” he explains before disappearing again, returning moments later with the suit in an expensive cover bag. He hangs it up on the hook in the corner and unzips the covers, pushing it away from the suit. “What do you think? Blue is your colour so I think we’re safe there, I don’t think you’ll be too uncomfortable.” Steve smiles as he moves over to Bucky. The suit isn’t at all when he expected, it’s modern and has an expensive look to it, navy blue with an almost unnoticeable pinstripe throughout the material, the tie is black and the shirt beneath a very light blue.

“Yeah, I’ve got to give it to you, you’re talented.” Bucky smirks,

“It’s a gift, I guess I’m just good with my hands,” that devilish smirk again as he places the cover back over the suit before returning to the desk and the coffee. “So, it’ll take me a few days to sort out the pattern with my other workloads, I can give you and Sam a call once it’s ready and I’ll need you to come back so that I can check the fitting on you.”

“Of course, should I write down my number,” Bucky nods and gestures at the notepad, Steve writes his name and mobile number at the top. The brunette grabs a business card and writes his mobile number on the top before handing it to Steve, the blonde places it in his pocket.

“I know it’s important, so I’m hoping to get this completed as soon as possible for you.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it, sorry I couldn’t be here earlier, it was the soonest I could finish.” Steve explained, finishing the coffee and placing it on the desk.

“I understand, of course if you’re interested and really want to thank me, you could buy me a drink sometime.” He’s not sure if Bucky is flirting with him or not, it might just be his overly friendly nature 

“I suppose it’s the least I can do for causing you all this trouble.” He explains with a smirk of his own as he watches Bucky lick his lips. “I’ll let you know when I’m free, we can arrange something.”

“Sounds good to me,” the bell rings and the brunette glances from Steve, to his watch and then to the door. “I think that’s my next appointment,” he almost sounds disappointed, “so, let me know if you want that drink and I’ll let you know when your suit is ready.” Bucky explains as he collects Steve’s jacket and holds it out for the blonde to slip into, before opening the door for him. He greets the new customer and allows him to walk into the other room before bidding a last goodbye to Steve.

The blonde exhales the breath he had been holding as he steps onto the sidewalk, his heart is pounding in his chest and his mind races with images and thoughts of Bucky. It’s been a long time since he felt so instantly drawn to someone. He smiles to himself as he gets on his bike and heads home.

XxXxXxXxXxX

When he checks his phone upon getting home, Sharon has attempted to call him, she has left a message confirming she can do Friday and that she is looking forward to seeing him. He groans, conflicted over the meeting, it’s just coffee he insists to himself.

Following that, he contacts Stark, accepting the job offer, joining the marketing team, Stark insists he knew he would accept and the blonde rolls his eyes. Stark had offered him the same job three years ago before he had made the decision to take the jobs abroad. Pepper had contacted him before he even boarded the plane home, having heard his contract was at an end and he was returning to Brooklyn. It was a good offer, a full time stable job, local, great benefits, he would essentially be in charge of himself and a small team and the flexibility that came with that was brilliant, the pay was great. His only concern was working with Tony again, they had worked together once before and it hadn’t ended well, sometimes they just clashed but they had both assured him Pepper was in charge now and he was willing to give it another shot.

If he was honest, he was quite excited to be going back. Of course he would never admit that to Stark, just as he was sure Tony would never admit he was glad to have him back, it was just the way they were, maybe too similar than they thought.

It’s later that evening when he gets a text from Bucky, the name already saved in his phone.

_I’ve managed to get the pattern for your suit done; I’m a little snowed under for the next few days so I will update you on progress as and when._

It makes him think of the brunette, of him on his knees in front of him, his hands in that dark hair. He tries to force the thought from his mind before he gets carried away. He’s not even sure where this is going and he certainly doesn’t want to complicate things this close to Sam’s wedding.

_So does this mean you don’t have any time for that drink?_

He can’t resist himself, he’s always been a fool for a pretty brunette.

_XxXxXxXxXxX_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who commented, bookmarked, left Kudos and read and enjoyed this story. I have enjoyed writing it and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last.

Bucky had unfortunately been too busy for that drink, Steve had granted him a rain check and they had found themselves casually texting back and forth for the rest of the week. Friday came around quickly, the odd meeting with Stark and Pepper, he had helped Sam and Anna with the favours for the wedding and had been out with Natasha who had been insistent it was time for her to get a new car and required his mechanical know how. She had been thrilled to discover that he had arranged to go out with Sharon and asked for all the details straight after.

He himself felt conflicted over the idea, they had got on so well before he had left for Italy and he had presumed that would continue but the longer he had been away, the further they had drifted. It was clear she was hoping to rekindle whatever had been before his trip but he felt like such a different person and was unsure what he really wanted.

He met her at a little coffee shop in one of the small side streets of Brooklyn, it was quaint and out of the way and reminded him of Italy when he walked in. She was already waiting, sat near the window, she was as beautiful as he remembered, her hair golden in the light that surrounded her. She was dressed in an expensive dress suit and was nervously fiddling with her phone, he wondered if she thought he wasn’t going to show. She almost seemed surprised when he sat opposite her, relieved.

“Sorry I’m a bit late, traffic,” he explained apologetically and her face changed instantly.

“I know, it’s a nightmare with these road works, it’s ok, I haven’t been here long I got held up at work myself.” He thinks she might be lying, but he’s not sure, she places her phone in her bag, switching it to silent, awarding him her full attention. “How is it to be back, have you settled in alright?” 

“It’s good, it’s almost like I’ve never been away.” He states with a smile and feels the conversation stalling, the waitress appears moments later, she breaks what may have been an uncomfortable silence easily, with a smile and chirpy disposition. They both order a latte and some lunch, the waitress collects the menus and excuses herself. It leaves another silence and Steve can’t think of anything to say.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve settled back in, do you think you’ll be staying in Brooklyn or will you be leaving again?”

“I think I’m staying, I’ve done my travelling, seen a lot of the world and it was great but I’ve missed home, missed my friends.”

“I heard Sam and Anna are getting married, that’s exciting,” she’s staring at him, watching every movement he makes, he feels somewhat scrutinized and hopes she can’t read that in his eyes.

“Yeah, planning is going well, not long to go now, I think they’re both a bit nervous, we’re all trying to help out as much as we can. They’re perfect together, I can’t imagine him with anyone else.” Steve admits and he really can’t, he sees the way they look at each other and it’s unmistakably love. “How are things with you, how’s work?” She smiles up at him at the question,

“It’s really good, busy, constantly busy but it’s a growing business so that’s to be expected and it’s reliable. Other than that things are pretty much the same, I was looking to move but I haven’t found anywhere as of yet, I don’t really want to move outside of Brooklyn, it would make commuting a bit more of a task.” She explains and he hadn’t remembered how pretty her smile was, she pushes a strand of golden hair out of her face and behind her ear and she almost looks like Peggy in that moment. He shouldn’t be so surprised by the comparison, they were cousins after all but it always caused his heart to still momentarily when he noticed it.

The waitress returned, placing the latte’s before them and returning moments later with their food. She checks if they needed anything else before disappearing from their sides again, the food is good, better than expected, the coffee is ok, not the best he has had, nothing in comparison to the one Bucky had made for him. He catches himself thinking of the brunette, of his smile and the way he moved, he has to pull himself away from the thought.

They talk easily and he remembers how well they had got on, how funny Sharon could be, although the initial exchange had been awkward and strained that soon passed and awkward silences became a thing of the past. Steve paid the bill when it came, Sharon insisted she pay half and he had refused, she had smiled and blushed slightly.

“Well, we will have to go out again, so I can buy you lunch,” she states as she slips into her coat and collects her bag. He agrees and they hug goodbye, she places a ghost of a kiss to his cheek, leaning up in order to reach, before they say their final goodbyes at the door and Sharon disappears into the crowd. He smiles to himself, stares after her until he can’t pinpoint her any longer.

The sun was warm and welcome on his skin as he journeyed home, the traffic long since dispersed. He worked on his bike for the remainder of the afternoon, changing the chain and working on the gears. He was oil covered when Natasha found him, baking in the evening sun and struggling with bolts and screws.

“Beer?” she had offered, holding a bottle out to him, he took it gratefully and she sat on the cement beside him, sipping her own drink. “How come you haven’t called or text, how did things go,”

“Tell me you didn’t come all the way down here to quiz me on how lunch went?” She smiled innocently as he stood and placed his tools back in the box, wiping his hands with an old rag before checking the chain and bolts to ensure he was happy with the work.

“No, I was in the area anyway,” she smirks and stands, wiping away a smudge of oil from his cheek. “Shall we head up, usual spots on the balcony,” that’s where they find themselves moments later, watching the sun set, he thinks she is quieter than usual. Like there is something she wants to say but doesn’t, he knows Natasha too well to push her, she will talk when she is ready to.

His phone beeps in the calm silence and he takes it out to check the message. He can feel Natasha’s eyes burning into the side of his head, sense her smirk around the top of the bottle. It’s Sharon and he feels this odd sense of disappointment flood him, he hadn’t heard from Bucky in a few days. He doesn’t know why he expected more, after all, what really were they to each other, customer and retailer.

“Sharon,” he states “thanking me for lunch, she had a great time,” he summarises the message.

“You don’t seem overly excited, you seem oddly disappointed?” she’s always been so perceptive when it comes to him. Reading him as though he were an open book, he had never been able to keep secrets from her.

“No, it was nice to catch up with her, I just, I don’t know, it’s not the same and I don’t want to lead her on. Sorry to let you down,” she smiles at him, those full perfectly shaped lips curving up at the corners.

“If it’s not right, it’s not right, can’t force it. You just seemed good together, I thought I could see you with her, almost more than I thought you could be with Peggy.” She’s never mentioned that before and he finds the admission strange, something he had never thought about, Peggy had always seemed perfect for him. “Banner’s home,” it catches him of guard because he hadn’t expected her to talk about what was upsetting her this early in the evening.

“You don’t know how you feel about that,” he doesn’t ask, he states because he can see it in her eyes, in how she moves and how she talks about him and Sharon. “I get it Nat, I do, we both want this to be easy, like Sam and Anna, Clint and Laura, they fit together so perfectly. I’m not sure if it means they’re not right for us, or if we’re not putting in enough effort, maybe they just work at it a little more.”

“Who knows, maybe we should just run off together,” she laughs and it’s a wonderful sound, he’s always thought of her as his sister, sometimes an older sister and sometimes a younger sister depending on her mood. She’s always been the family that he never had, the one who calls him out on his bull shit and tells him to follow his heart, he loves her and he laughs with her. They stop the serious talk and drink a little more. When his phone beeps again as the sun sets she pretends she doesn’t notice, looking at her own phone. “I swear that baby should be here now, what was the due date?” she asks as she types a message to Clint to check on the whereabouts of baby Natasha.

_So I’m not saying it’s all on me, but you are going to look amazing in this suit, I am definitely earning that drink, still working on this. May have to work all night, how sorry are you about this and how much do I have to complain to get some crazy declaration of doing anything to make this up to me._

The message definitely suggests they’re more than just customer and retailer, he presumes Bucky doesn’t send messages like that to all his customers. He tries to keep the smile from his face, fails miserably and he knows Nat will catch it any second now.

_Who does the rest of the credit go to then? I think you’re going to have to complain a little more, you were the one that took the rain check remember._

He feels like a teenager sending messages back and forth, his heart skips when he sees his name displayed on the screen of his phone. Finds himself looking forward to the suit being completed, to their next fitting, to that promised drink, he wonders what he hopes to gain from this back and forth.

_Probably your parents for that wonderful mix of genes, I had to take a rain check because I have been locked away in this tiny little room for days. I am starting to forget what sunlight looks like._

“Something funny?” he knew she would notice, but then again, he wasn’t subtle, her eyes are narrowed on him. Focused and she looks like she is trying to peer at his phone, he locks the screen and slips it into his pocket, shrugging in innocence. “Don’t do that, who was it, Sharon? Wait, was it someone else, maybe an Italian lover, maybe that’s why you can’t click with her, you found someone else, no wait, then you would want to go back, are they coming over here?”

“Try not to let your mind run away from you, it’s cold, you coming in,” he stretches as he stands and holds the door open for her and they move into the lounge. “I’m presuming from your sudden re-interest in my life that there is no baby update.”

“Any day now,” she smirks and swigs her beer again. She stays for a little longer before arranging a taxi home. Leaving Steve to the silence of his apartment, he reaches for his phone, eager to respond to Bucky.

_Fine, I give in, what would you like me to do to make this up to you._

_I can think of many things ;) maybe we can discuss options when I see you next,_

He bites his lip, he’s not sure if Bucky means the things his mind automatically jumps to and he’s made to feel like that silly teenage version of himself again. He groans as he thinks of the brunette staring up at him with those devilish eyes, those plump lips twisted up just so, blue eyes sparkling.

_Don’t make me wait too long,_

_I said I’d work all night didn’t I. Best get back to it, you are such a slave driver._

He thinks Bucky is a tease and he really likes it.

XxXxXxXxXx

In between dreams that have him waking up hard and flirting text messages, he manages to keep up appearances. Whenever Sam asks him about the suit he updates him as would be expected, that he’s waiting to hear from the tailor, not Bucky. Even when Sam presses, asking what he thinks of his work, of the suits, telling him how impressed he is with him, he keeps it strictly business. Not that Sam would be surprised, in fact, had he not been so caught up in the wedding planning, he may have noticed how compatible the two of them were, how close to Steve’s type he was.

It’s not that Steve’s ashamed; it’s a well-known fact amongst his friends that he has had relationships with both men and women. He’s just not sure what this is and where it will lead, he doesn’t want to raise something that may just be casual flirting that will fizzle out after the wedding and their connection ends. Then there is Sharon, pushing for another date and Natasha on the other side who seems to push in that direction as well. 

He begs the overdue baby Barton to make an appearance to give her something else to focus on. She hasn’t mentioned Banner since the night on the balcony and he hasn’t pried, she will tell him what she wants him to know and will not offer him the same luxury.

“He used to run track, top in his class,” Steve passes Sam an odd look, clearly bemused with where the conversation had gone during the time he had got carried away by his own thoughts. Sam rolls his eyes, “Bucky Barnes, the tailor for the wedding, he runs too, he’s a good guy. We went out running a few times, he’s quick, might even be quicker than you Rogers,” he looks at Sam, wondering if he is more observant than he is pretending to be. “Nat said you went out with Sharon the other week, how did that go, is she going to be your plus one to the wedding.” Or not, he smirks to himself. 

“She’s Sharon, she’s funny and beautiful but I’m not sure it works between us. She’s asked me to lunch and I’ll probably see her again, who knows.” She doesn’t spark his nerves to life like Bucky does.

“Well, you don’t have to bring anyone, keep me updated and if you want to talk let me know. I’m still around, just surrounded in fabric and flowers and chocolates.” He gestures at the wedding paraphernalia around him, as if to highlight the fact and Steve laughs at him. 

XxXxXxXxX

He hasn’t heard from Bucky for a few days, the wedding date is drawing closer so he presumes he is working overtime to finish the suit. He runs every morning before work and at the end of the day on Tuesday they all receive a text to announce that Laura is in labour. Baby Barton is born Wednesday morning, Natalie Elizabeth Barton, Natasha is thrilled with the name choice. He’s in the hospital that afternoon holding the tiny new life, her eyes closed tight as she grips to his finger, when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He presumes its Sharon chasing him on that date and chooses to ignore it for the time being. 

It’s a wonderful moment they share, welcoming a new baby, a new member of their little family. Barton looks every inch the proud father; he dotes over Laura, making sure she has everything she needs. They stay for a few hours but in the end they leave them to settle into their new life, Steve almost has to drag Natasha out of the room and she is not happy about it but consents and they all go their separate ways as the sun starts it’s decent. He glances at his phone on his way to his bike.

_Suit is all done, I can fit you in this afternoon for a fitting,_

He decides to call the shop as he presumes it will be closing soon, he enjoys the sound of Bucky’s voice as it announces the shops name.

“It’s Steve, sorry I haven’t responded, my friends have had a baby and I’m just leaving the Hospital, did you still want me to pop in.”

“Yeah that’s fine, I’ve finished for the day so just come in when you get here, I’ll be in the back room doing some paperwork.”

It takes him fifteen minutes to get to the shop, he parks the bike outside and walks into the main shop as Bucky had instructed. He makes his way into the back room and finds the brunette leant over paperwork, his hand is gripping his hair, messing it slightly and he looks tired. He offers him a smile as he walks in.

“You look exhausted,” Steve states as he moves into the room allowing the door to swing closed behind him.

“I feel it, it’s been a manic week,” he explains, sitting up and pushing the paperwork to one side, “I also hate paperwork, so you’re a much desired distraction.” He likes the ways those words sound falling from the others lips, especially as they reference him. “I’m sorry, it took me longer than I thought, I’ve told Sam it’s ready and I think they are relieved.” Steve smiles sympathetically,

“I feel really bad, this is all my fault,”

“Don’t be silly, it’s my job, I’ll go get the suit from the back, you can change over there,” he points to the curtained off area at the back of the room. He thinks Bucky looks cute when he’s tired, his hair ruffled and pointing in different directions. His white shirt crumpled slightly, tie loosened around his neck. He moves to the curtained area, drawing the curtains closed and removes his jacket and shoes, slipping his shirt over his head and unbuckling his belt. He hears the door close, signalling that Bucky has moved back into the room. “Did you want me to pass you the suit?” Bucky asks and he sounds close. Steve considers his next options carefully and smirks to himself as his hand holds to the curtain.

“I’ll take it,” he states and pulls the curtain open, shirtless, belt buckle undone, he smiles as he takes the suit from Bucky, watches the other’s expression carefully. Those blue eyes roaming to glance at Steve’s chest, he swallows and bites his bottom lip, letting go of the suit and turning away, Steve hopes it’s to hide a blush but he thinks there’s too much devil in Bucky for that to be true. He closes the curtain again, removing the belt and his trousers before changing into the suit trousers and the shirt. When he is fully dressed he checks his appearance in the mirror. He’s never had a tailored suit before and he marvels at how different it is to the store bought ones he has crammed into in the past.

When he opens the curtain Bucky is leaning against the desk, he has removed his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. His eyes light up as he takes in the blonde, the way the suit fits and moves as he walks forward closer to Bucky.

“Whoa,” Bucky remarks, Steve smirks, “how is the fit?” he asks as he moves closer.

“Feels good, comfortable, I understand why people have tailored suits.” Bucky chuckles as he checks the way the jacket and trousers fit.

“Can you take off the jacket, so I can check the waistcoat,” Steve does as requested, holding the jacket as Bucky checks the waistcoat and shirt beneath. “So I may need to adjust this just slightly,” the brunette explains as he tugs on either side of the waistcoat. “Other than that I think you’re good to go.”

“So, does this mean once you’ve caught up on your paperwork and some sleep you’ll let me buy you that drink, as a thank you.”

“The night is still young, if you’re game I am,” Bucky smirks, that light returning to his eyes, he looks more awake in that moment, “can’t let you wear that suit though,” He thinks he wants to kiss Bucky, to taste those plump lips, to grip the short dark hair, he want to push him back onto the desk, have the brunette wrap his legs around his waist. Desperate and wanton, he cuts the thought short, swallowing around the lump forming in his throat and Bucky is quietly watching him.

“I’d best get changed then,” Steve smiles and turns on his heel to head back into the curtained area, changing out of the suit and back into his t-shirt and jeans. When he’s fully dressed he brings the suit over to where Bucky is leaning against the desk, efficiently avoiding the paper work behind him. The brunette zips the suit back into the cover before returning it to the back of the store with the others. When he returns it’s with his coat, Steve has slipped into his jacket, waiting by the doorway.

“Someone is eager,” Bucky comments with a smirk as Steve holds the door for him, Bucky locks the shop and pockets the key, pulling his coat closed against the evening breeze. “There’s a little bar on the corner, it’s modern and quiet,” the brunette leads the way, Steve beside him. The woman behind the bar is pretty and greets Bucky warmly as he walks in. “Two beers please Darcy,” he requests and they are ready and waiting for them by the time they have removed their coats.

“Well who is this cutie,” she asks with a smirk, leaning against the bar as she stares at Steve.

“A friend,” Bucky states her attention never leaving the blonde.

“Well, you should bring friends over more often Buck, so Mr Tall Blonde and Handsome, where have you been hiding all my life?” He looks over at Bucky who’s rolling his eyes and passes Steve his beer bottle.

“We can sit over there, Darcy needs to focus on serving her customers.” She glares at the brunette and he glares back before reaching for his own beer bottle and heading over to the table.

“She seems… spirited,” Steve chooses his words carefully, sitting opposite Bucky and taking a sip of his drink. “Also what happened to me getting the drinks?”

“I told you the night is young Steve,” that smirk again, the twist of his lips, higher on the one side, devilish and sinful and too kissable. Steve brings the beer bottle to his mouth in an attempt to quell the thoughts. “Plus, you’ve got a lot to celebrate, birth of your friend’s baby, best friend’s wedding, that’s an exciting couple of weeks.”

“True, it’s going to be a busy week, all hands on deck.”

“Well then, let’s make the most of your freedom,” he signals to Darcy and she brings over another round of beers. Steve shakes his head at the two of them.

“I’m concerned you’re working together to get me drunk,” Steve states once Darcy has left the table, Bucky smirks as he sips his drink.

“Oh no, that’s all me, I’ve got this idea that you’d make an adorable drunk.”

“Takes a lot to get me drunk Buck, not too sure you could keep up,”

“That sounds like a challenge to me,”

“You’re aware it’s a Wednesday evening right,” Bucky rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair with a shrug.

“Well, where’s the fun in being an adult if you can’t get drunk on a Wednesday and go into work hung-over on the Thursday?” They drink a little more casually, order some food the next time Darcy comes over to their table to check on refills. “Tell me about yourself, where did you go to school, I can’t believe we’ve both lived in Brooklyn all our lives and never once have our paths crossed until now.” Darcy brings their food over, she hangs around a little bit before Bucky reminds her she is working and she promptly returns to the bar.

“Not much to tell really, I was a sickly child so I was in and out of school a lot, for a long time I had private tutors to make sure I didn’t fall behind. I always spent summers trying to catch up on what I’d missed in the winter, I think that’s why I love art so much, it doesn’t leave you behind.” Bucky seems surprised by this revelation, almost concerned. “It’s strange though, I just eventually grew out of it, started catching up on all the growing I’d missed, my mum was so relieved, I always think she thought she’d failed me, like it was her fault.”

“That’s mothers for you, always trying to fix the world, my mum spent years as the referee between my dad and me. Trying to be the diplomat, remind us that we should love each other and that should be a natural thing and not a chore.” Bucky’s lost in his thoughts a little, fiddling with the label where it’s starting to peel away from the beer bottle. He’s back to his normal self a few moments later, biting down on a chip as he watches Steve. “So why Italy, why didn’t you stay in Brooklyn?” The question catches him off guard.

“I was running I guess, a few bad years, end of a long relationship, jumped straight into another that was moving way too fast and when the opportunity came up it just seemed right.” It’s the most honest he’s been about the situation, Bucky smiles as if he understand completely, there is no judgement there, no uncertainty, it’s wonderfully refreshing. 

“So what happened when you got back,” he knows he is casually asking about the latter relationship, Steve finds that intriguing.

“We went out for lunch but I think we’re just friends, it’s not the same, not right and looking back I’m not sure it ever was.” Bucky is looking at him with an unreadable expression and the heat of the alcohol in his blood makes him want to lean over and pull him close, lips against lips. He takes another sip of his beer. They continue talking, trading stories, they eat and drink and as the night moves on Darcy arranges a cab to take them home. Bucky kisses her cheek goodbye on the way out and she winks at Steve.

The chill of the night air is welcome as they step out of the bar onto the street, the yellowing lamps overhead glowing softly. They walk slowly to the collection point, their shoulders brushing occasionally as they move. They continue to talk and laugh, enjoying one another’s company, Steve enjoys how relaxing it feels, how natural.

“Well look at us, how adult, drinking on a Wednesday and only slightly tipsy,” he’s smirking, hands in his coat pockets. Steve thinks he’s beautiful, he’s caught off guard slightly when Bucky moves closer, lips brushing against his own, it’s a gentle, testing gesture and Steve is frozen to it. He smirks when his eyes meet Steve’s, “wanted to do that for a while.” The blonde wants to say something, to move forward and catch Bucky’s lips with his own. “Cat got your tongue?” Bucky chuckles as the cab pulls up in front of them, they slip into the back and give the cab driver directions to their relevant addresses. Bucky’s apartment is closest and the first drop off point. Steve finds his words stuck in his throat and as Bucky bids his goodbye and slips from the cab he finds himself calling to the cab driver to wait as he chases after the brunette.

“Buck,” he calls as he follows him up the steps to the main entrance, catching his hand and turning him back towards him. “How about dinner, Saturday, my place, I’ll cook.” Bucky’s smiling this beautiful smile, his eyes bright in the dim light. In that moment Steve is acutely aware of the heat of Bucky’s skin beneath his hand.

“How can I turn down an offer like that?” he licks his lips, slowly, Steve watches the movement, he can hear the cab driver calling to him, he sighs heavily glancing over his shoulder gesturing for a minute before turning back to the brunette.

“Shall we say seven?” He lets go of the other’s arm, moves backwards slightly towards the cab to appease the driver. Bucky confirms his attendance and smiles as Steve slips back into the cab. When the door closes Steve lets out the breath he had been holding, leaning back into the seat and running a hand through his hair. He chooses to ignore the scowl on the drivers face, his mind instead replaying the memory of Bucky’s lips against his own.

XxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's wedding date is drawing closer, Steve and Bucky have dinner together in the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took far too long to update, this was meant to be up weeks ago, but things have been very hectic. I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter, or this work in general at the moment, not sure it's flowing quite as well as I had planned. However, my aim is to see this through to the ending and the next chapter should be updated much quicker than this one.

Over the next few days he struggles to keep thoughts of Bucky out of his mind, Natasha is suspicious of him, but she incorrectly deduces that Sharon is the source of the distraction. Quizzing him on when their next date will be, she tries to catch him out with impromptu questions, he deflects each one easily, enjoying the frustration it produces. They are all at Sam and Anna’s, a meal together in the last few days of silence before the Bachelor party and the wedding. It’s a nice and relaxed evening and once Clint and Laura arrive with baby Nat he is free of Natasha’s pestering.

The girls surround the baby whilst the guys sit round the kitchen table with a beer, discussing Clint’s new found family life. It’s not long before Laura brings the baby to them, placing her in Steve’s arms and taking a picture before gathering the others for a group photo. Clint makes a joke about how tiny she looks in Steve’s arms and the blonde rolls his eyes, rocking her gently when she stirs, the threat of a cry impending. He manages to keep her sweet and gently transfers her to Sam, after a few moments she is crying loudly and Sam is aware he has been set up.

“You knew this would happen Rogers,” He frowns but chuckles as Clint takes baby Nat, Laura appears with a bottle and soon the crying has subsided.

“You just don’t have the touch Sam, you can’t blame me for that,”

“He definitely set you up, I saw the panic on your face when she started to grumble,” Nat smirks from her seat beside him, nudging him with her shoulder. Steve looks at her with mock offense.

“Just whose side are you on exactly,”

“I like to keep my options open.” Once the baby is settled, rocked to sleep in her pram, they sit down to eat, they have a few drinks and when they are more relaxed and Clint and Laura start telling stories of their first few days with baby Nat the laughter begins.

“Hey, it takes some getting used to, the first night we were checking on her every minute, every moment of silence we were panicking. Every movement we were on edge,” He’s chuckling as he speaks, reliving those crazy few days again and realising how over analytical they had been.

“Well, you guys are looking great, I expected you to be a bit more zombified by now.” Anna explains with a smile, “my sister couldn’t even hold a conversation after her first.”

“Give us a few more days and I think that will be us, who knows what we’re running on right now.” Laura explains brushing away the tears the earlier laugher had brought to the corners of her eyes. “Dinner was lovely as usual guys, thank you so much.” She seems a bit emotional in that moment, Steve thinks that’s completely natural and stands to clear the dishes away.

“Well if you liked that just wait until dessert, that’s my creation and we all know I’m the best chef,” he winks at Anna as he collects her plate, he follows Steve into the kitchen, both placing the dishes in the sink. Dessert is a banoffee pie and Sam was right, it’s delicious, they top up their drinks and talk about anything other than the impending wedding. Steve feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, he can feel Nat’s eyes on him as she waits for him to look at it. He makes her wait, stilling his hand against the desire to reach for it.

When baby Nat stirs it’s the redhead who leaps to her side, Steve smirks and takes the opportunity to check his phone. He’s not surprised to see Bucky’s name but it still causes his heart to still.

_Just realised I never checked what we will be having for dinner, I’m expecting Italian for main, what were your plans for dessert?_

He thinks the brunette would do just fine and he bites his lip against the thought and the images it produces by default.

_I was planning on lasagne for main, open to options for dessert, anything in particular you would like?_

Everyone is chatting away around the table except for Natasha, who is singing a nursery rhyme in her native tongue as she soothes Nat back to sleep. He thinks she is a natural when he glances at her, gentle and graceful with the blanketed child in her arms, her voice soft and light, wonderfully melodic.

_How about, you provide the main, I provide the dessert._

_Sounds like a deal, looking forward to it,_

_So you should, see you at seven._

The lullaby has stopped and he can hear Natasha’s footsteps as she walks back to her seat at the table. They stay for a while longer before heading home, Laura and Clint drop Steve and Nat at their retrospective apartments before returning home themselves.

Natasha had pestered him about Sharon the whole way home, insistent he should invite her to the wedding. He had explained he would be too busy on the day, trying to deflect her eagerness, he knew she just wanted him to be happy, but he knew Sharon wasn’t the answer. He had wanted to ask her about Bruce, he hadn’t, wondering if it was still a sore subject.

It’s Sharon, ironically, that texts him later that evening, asking him how he was and how the wedding arrangements were going. He had explained he had been busy and was sorry they hadn’t arranged anything following their lunch. Asking for an extension to his rain check, she had agreed of course and he thought he would need to speak to her soon, make sure she was clear he wasn’t looking for any romantic involvement, that he just wanted to be friends.

_XxXxXxXxX_

After a day of wedding arrangements, sorting the rehearsal dinner, a hotel for Anna for the night before, transport and decorations, Steve had returned home for a break from best man duties and a much needed shower. He felt much more relaxed, allowing the water to wash away the heat and grime from his skin. The weather had become humid, a thunderstorm brewing for the past few days. He had opened the doors that led onto the small balcony to allow some air into the apartment before starting to cook. 

He had followed the instructions given to him by an elderly neighbour in Italy, she had been funny and full of life as she had slapped at his hands when he had differed from her guidance. She had been right of course, he had never tasted anything so delicious. Now he did as she instructed all those months ago, eager to impress his dinner guest. He chose a suitable accompanying wine and laid the table, when the lasagne was in the oven he changed. He selected a pair of dark navy blue jeans and a white t shirt with a pale blue finely striped blue button down shirt, buttoning it but leaving it untucked.

By the time he had finished having a quick tidy and uncorked the wine bottle there was a knock at the door. His heart stilled and he smoothed nervously at his shirt before moving to the door, when he opened the door his heart thundered to life again. Bucky was in the hallway, it was the first time he had seen the other in anything other than a suit and the brunette did not disappoint in his casual attire. He was wearing black tight jeans, expensive shoes, a dark grey top with three buttons at the top that were all undone and a black leather jacket over the top. He was holding a brown paper bag with a selection of ingredients and smiled at Steve when their eyes met.

“Hey,” Bucky smiles and Steve takes his jacket and the bag from his arms, closing the door behind him and hanging the jacket up before carrying the bag into the kitchen. The brunette surveys the apartment as he follows, glancing at pictures as he walks, Steve and a group of friends including Sam and Clint who he had met at the shop, others he didn’t recognise at all. The apartment was spacious, modern styling and open plan, light and bright. “Nice place,” Bucky comments as he leans against the kitchen island.

“Thanks, Nat found it and insisted I had to have it, she said the balcony was reason enough and by balcony I mean the small railed area outside.” He smiles at Bucky who smiles back.

“It’s more outside space than I’ve got, Nat is, a friend?” Steve glances at him then, reading the expression in those too blue eyes.

“Yeah, more like a sister really, she’s the redhead in the photos.” Steve checks the lasagne, glancing through the window of the oven. “Dinner shouldn’t be too long,”

“Well, it smells delicious,”

“It’s a traditional Italian recipe, what were your plans for dessert,” Bucky’s eyes are dark at that question, his trademark devilish smirk firmly in place.

“Hmm, well it’s an English dessert, rich and decadent, sticky toffee pudding, it’s my favourite and I make the best version of it.” They move to the table, Steve pouring a glass of wine for both of them before returning to the kitchen to dish up dinner, he portions up the lasagne and adds salad and a dressing. Returning moments later he places the dishes on the table, Bucky’s first before taking the seat opposite. They eat and talk and Bucky praises the dish, he makes a comment about how Steve should cook for him more often, that causes heat to rise to Steve’s cheeks. He feels like a teenager again and marvels at how Bucky can so easily heat his blood or make him laugh.

Steve clears away the plates when they’ve finished and they move to the balcony to finish the wine before Bucky begins dessert.

“It’s not much of a view really, but I love it,” Steve comments as he leans against the railing beside the brunette, the breeze is wonderful in the humidity that clings to the air. Steve glances at Bucky who is looking out at the city and the cars that move below, he is relaxed and there’s a soft smile to his lips, Steve thinks he looks more and more beautiful each time he looks at him.

“I think it’s beautiful, but I’m biased, I love this city, despite all its flaws, I always have and always will.” He turns then, his back against the railing, “ready for dessert?” he asks with a smile and winks at Steve as he walks through the doors towards the kitchen. “You coming, probably going to need some helping hands,” Bucky calls and Steve chuckles following the brunette.

The dessert is a sponge cake and Steve instructs Bucky where to find the bowls and baking trays and has to rummage himself to find the mixer he was sure he had. Steve mixes the cake mixture for the brunette whilst he prepares the toffee sauce, once that’s done Bucky moves back to the sponge mixture, he swipes a bit from the edge of the bowl and stares at Steve as he sucks the raw mix from his finger. He smirks and pours the mix into the prepared tin, placing it in the oven.

“You are a messy cook,” Steve points out as he surveys the kitchen and Bucky himself, there is flour all over the work surfaces and on Bucky’s jeans as well as on his face and hands. The brunette gives him that wicked smirk and moves to wash his hands before moving closer to Steve where he is leant against the island.

“What’s wrong Steve, don’t like getting your hands dirty?” He’s smirking again, so close to Steve the blonde can feel his breath across his skin. He doesn’t think the next movements through, he just notices the flour streaked on his cheek and he brings his thumb up to brush it away. He’s not sure if it’s the wine he’s drunk or the way Bucky is looking at him in that moment but he leans forward, pressing his lips to the brunettes own, Bucky responds immediately, mouth opening beneath the blondes own, allowing his tongue to taste and feel. The brunette’s hands move to his neck, holding him close, Steve’s own hands move to Bucky’s hips, he changes their positions and lifts the brunette onto the island as the kiss deepens. His hands lingering at the top of the jeans, beneath the shirt, fingertips ghosting at the flesh beneath.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Steve admits when they break the kiss, he can feel the heat in his cheeks but Bucky is smirking not unlike the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland. It’s fitting because Steve’s fairly certain he’s falling down the rabbit hole and he’s not even sure if he wants to stop.

“Why were you waiting?”

“Couldn’t tell if you were just overly friendly,” Bucky laughs at that, the wonderful sound that Steve doesn’t think he could ever tire of.

“Well, what can I say, pretty guy like you walks into my shop I just can’t help myself.” Bucky smirks and moves forward, sucking Steve’s bottom lip into his mouth and releasing with a pop. Steve just manages to hold onto the groan that threatens to spill from his lips. “Desserts almost ready,” Bucky all but whispers against his lips and Steve laughs at the way it’s said, voice deep and husky.

“Be a shame to waste it,” Steve agrees and Bucky chuckles then, pushing Steve away slightly to allow himself room to slip off the work surface. He attempts to brush the flour from the fabric, only slightly succeeding. He dishes up dessert and Steve gets them both a drink from the fridge, they eat at the kitchen island, despite the state of it. “This is amazing,” Steve groans out after the first few mouthfuls, Bucky chuckles.

“What can I say, I’m pretty good with my hands,” he’s giving Steve that devilish smirk again as he licks the toffee sauce from the spoon. After dessert they move to the living area, Steve closes the balcony door as the rain starts before joining the brunette on the couch where he is studying a photograph, “is this you?” he asks and Steve glances at the picture, he smiles and nods.

“Told you I used to be sickly, like a different person right, that’s my mom, she passed away when I was at college.” Bucky gives him an apologetic look and the blonde insists there is no need, “it was a long time ago, I’ve done my grieving, made my peace.”

“She was beautiful,” Bucky explains and places the photograph back on the table beside the couch. “I presume that’s Natasha,” he gestures at the picture beside the one he had put back and Steve nods.

“That’s her, bane of my life,” he smirks as he speaks,

“Sounds like Darcy, I wouldn’t be without her though. Can’t remember a time I was, she’s just always been there,” he’s distant then, lost in a memory “she was the only person I could rely on for a long time.” There’s a sadness to him that Steve hasn’t seen before and he reaches out to him, a hand on his arm.

“You ok?” the blonde asks, concern evident in his voice, Bucky nods, swiping a hand across his face.

“Yeah just, things haven’t always been great between me and my dad. I uh, I knew for a long time that I liked guys, it always just felt natural to me, my dad never accepted that, he thought it was a phase, that I would grow out of it. For a long time I tried to make him happy, dating girls, bringing them home, it was all a lie. Even now, even after everything, he still can’t move past it, he still thinks it a phase and that one day I’ll wake up and be the son he wanted.” There are tears in his eyes that he holds back, bringing the beer bottle to his lips and swallowing the emotion. Steve leans forward and when Bucky moves the bottle back to his lap and looks at him he kisses him, it’s gentle and slow, tongues moving languidly together.

He moves, covering Bucky’s body with his own, his hand resting against the brunette’s face, thumb idly following the contour of the defined cheekbone, his other hand rests against Bucky’s hip. He wants to let that hand stray, but holds to the fabric covered hip as his tongue moves against the others, his body feels electric, desperate, Bucky’s hand is in his hair the other holding to his shoulder. When they part the brunette is smirking at him, he licks his lips, the hand at the base of the blondes neck tracing ghostly patterns.

“You know, it’s going to take more than one dinner and a bottle of wine to get me into bed Steve,” the blonde laughs and his head dips to Bucky’s chest, it’s an awkward position they find themselves in. Steve is far too tall to be stretched out on the couch as he is and he allows himself to roll off Bucky and onto the floor, the brunette turns on his side, staring down at the blonde.

“Who said I wanted to get you into bed,” Bucky’s smile is warm and soft as he stares down at him,

“There were some, signs,” Steve groans and covers his eyes with his arm, there is a heat to his cheeks and he wants to reach to adjust his trousers but he thinks there is little point in that now.

“You are a terrible tease Bucky Barnes,”

“Only when it comes to you,” he keeps his arm over his eyes, he can’t look at the brunette without wanting to reach out and touch him, kiss him or just stare at him and map his face with his eyes, committing the bone structure and soft lips to memory. He can’t remember the last time he felt like this, so desperate to be with someone, so lust driven and excited, he thinks he wants to stay in this moment forever, it’s simple and effortless. “I hate to say it but I should be thinking of heading home, I have paperwork to do in the morning, that paperwork you have been helping distract me from.” He’s smiling, that beautiful heart wrenching smile, “plus, haven’t you got Sam’s Batchelor party tomorrow and as best man I think that makes you chief organiser.” The blonde moves his arm fully away from his eyes, staring up at the brunette.

“Correct, we are all ready to go, we are golfing in the morning,” he responds to Bucky’s gaze with a light hearted laugh, “Sam loves golf, I am not so keen but it’s his Batchelor party and there are definitely worse options. Although I am certain I will be losing every game,” Bucky laughs, a sympathetic and wonderful sound,

“I think it’s an unspoken rule that the groom is supposed to win,”

“Oh, well we have an honorary Batchelor known as Natasha Romanov, because there is no way in hell she was letting this go ahead without her, and she is the most competitive person in the world. No unspoken rule will stop her from winning every single game, he will have to settle for second best.” 

“I think I like the sounds of her,” Steve thinks they would get on well, he thinks they would team up against him and drive him mad but it’s something he almost looks forward to. “So what then, strippers and poker?” his eyes are bright and leading, Steve laughs and shakes his head.

“Sorry to disappoint, steak and a few drinks, but the drinks may get competitive, I mentioned Nat, right.” He moves, sitting up, arms around his knees to balance him, it brings them closer, faces and lips achingly close.

“Hey, no judgement here, sounds pretty good to me, just try not to get into any trouble while I’m not around.” He winks and it almost breaks Steve’s reserve then and there because he is too devilish and far too perfect.

“How can I when all the trouble will be going with you,” Bucky hits him in the arm jokingly, all crooked smiles and restrained desire. “I’m not too worried about the Batchelor Party really, it’s just me, Sam, Clint, Nat and a few other guys so it should be fine, it’s everything else, the rehearsal dinner and the wedding itself. Sam, conveniently, forgot to tell me I was going to have to give a speech and I have no idea what to say, I’ve been working on it for the last week and I have a blank piece of paper with some crossed out words.”

“Well, I may avoid paperwork until my Dad is moaning at me constantly, but words I am pretty good with. So, why don’t we clear sometime in the week, grab a take away and write an amazing speech to go with that amazing suit,” Steve looks at the brunette guiltily,

“Are you sure you want to do that, you don’t have to, I can handle it, I didn’t mean to guilt you into helping me.” Bucky reaches out, squeezing the blondes shoulder.

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to, I think it sounds fun, I get to learn a bit more about you and your friends and you get to see how incredibly witty I am.” That smirk again, the one that hollows his stomach, he wants to push the brunette back and devour his lips. He instead holds to his restraint and keeps his hands clenched together around his legs. Bucky’s phone rings then and he glances at the time and answers it. It’s clearly the taxi driver and he tells him he will be down shortly and asks for a couple more minutes. He looks at Steve apologetically as he ends the call. “Can’t believe it’s that time already, I should probably go, you know how angry cab drivers get when you keep them waiting.”

“I know, painfully well, I’ll get your jacket,” Steve rises to his full height and Bucky does the same, following the blonde to the door. He holds the jacket out allowing Bucky to slip into it, Steve can think of a million things he was going to say in that moment but he forsakes them all, leaning in and placing a gentle, tender kiss to the brunette’s lips, it’s slow and passionate and Bucky clings to him.

“If that is your argument for getting me to stay its pretty good,” he all but whispers as they part and offers Steve that devilish smirk. His hands fall from the blonde heartbeats after the kiss has ended.

“Well, maybe if I delay you a little longer the cab driver will get tired of waiting and I will kindly offer you the bed whilst I take the couch.” Their gazes linger, the heat bleeds from them to add to the humidity and Bucky smirks before shrugging.

“Maybe if I didn’t have so much work to do and my Dad wasn’t going to hunt me down and kill me for being irresponsible, I would have agreed to this. I should really go,” he places a gentle kiss to Steve’s lips and they say their goodbyes before Steve watches him walk into the elevator, leaning against the rail with a smile and a wave as the doors close. Steve bites his lip and closes the door, leaning against it heavily, he smirks to himself as he moves to the bedroom, unbuttoning the shirt as he walked, he undresses and buries his face in his pillows as he thinks of the brunette. His hands desperate to reach for his semi hard member, thoughts of Bucky flood his mind, the taste of his lips, the feel of his skin, the heat of him, he groans against the fabric of the bed sheet.

He gives into the desire, his composure broken and desperation flooding his veins, he imagines the brunette with him, imagines those sinful lips pressed to his skin. Engulfing him, he pictures that smirk, those bright eyes glancing up at him and it’s not long before he’s coming undone completely. It’s somewhat concerning to him how easily the brunette can push him over the edge without even being with him. It concerns him more that is seems so much more than physical, that he so quickly connects these feelings to those he had for Peggy. He doesn’t want to make a mistake with Bucky, he wants to take it slow, make the right choices.

He remembers Peggy with her crimson lips, thinks of Sharon with her golden hair, but his bones don’t ache for them like they do for Bucky. He wishes the brunette had stayed; he enjoys the laughter, the easy silences and careful touches. It’s his phone beeping that pulls him from the edge of sleep, the darkness fading from his eyes, once again focusing on his surroundings. He looks at the screen that initially blinds him and smiles.

_So, what I should be doing is sleeping so I can get up early in the morning, but I just can’t get this guy out of my head._

_I really hope you mean me and not the cab driver,_

_It’s definitely you and I find myself wondering what we would be doing if I had stayed, find myself wondering what you are doing because I didn’t._

_You are such a tease Bucky Barnes._

He thinks the brunette is going to drive him mad and thinks he will enjoy every single moment.

 

_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter, I have suffered with terrible writers block and have really struggled with finding motivation, I think I re-wrote this chapter 5 times as it didn't seem to flow correctly on the previous write ups. I hope this is ok and if anyone would like to see more please let me know :)

The Bachelor party is like most Steve has attended, they play golf in the morning and head out to a steakhouse in the evening before doing the rounds in the bars. Most of the attendees disappear as the evening progresses and the four of them find themselves stumbling into Steve’s apartment in the cross over been late night and early morning. They sit and chat over a few beers, tipsy but not quite drunk and casually reminiscing over their college days.

“I can’t quite believe I’m getting married, feels like only a few years ago we were in college and I was beating you at track Cap.” Sam laughs, empty beer bottle turning in his grasp.

“You’re not getting cold feet are you?” Nat asks, smirking around the bottle as she takes another swig. Sam shakes his head to confirm he is not.

“Of course not, although I am terrified,” he laughs, a slightly uncertain sound even between the four of them. “Still think you should have paved my way Steve, let me know what to expect.” Steve rolls his eyes and laughs, shrugging his shoulders. “What about you and Sharon, any update on that, rekindling any old flames?”

“I don’t know, I’ve been so busy with work I haven’t spoken to her since we had lunch.” Steve half lies, it hasn’t been work that has ensured the distance, he finds his thoughts straying then, far from Sharon. He can easily recall the taste of Bucky’s lips, the way his skin had felt underneath his fingertips and the way his body had felt pressed up against his own. He sips at his beer, peeling at the label on the bottle as he brings his attention back to focus on Sam.

“Well, you’re more than welcome to bring her to the wedding, I know its short notice but it might be nice,” Sam explains and glances at Nat who merely smiles.

“So, I gather you two think you’re a team of matchmakers now?”

“I call them meddlers,” Clint laughs and downs the rest of his beer, “you know I’ve never been her biggest fan, surprised she hasn’t chased you on it yet, she’s usually persistent, sort of a family trait.” Nat turns a glare in Clint’s direction and he just laughs it off.

“Ok guys, I love you all but please can we focus on something other than my personal life,” Steve all but begs, he feels this topic of conversation could become uncomfortable and would rather avoid that for as long as possible. They hold up their hands in mock surrender and Clint yawns loudly, leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes, Steve thinks he looks exhausted and realises, in that moment, exactly how exhausted he feels himself.

“Well, if you’re all going to be boring, I’m going to go to bed,” Nat announces, standing and stretching, “I presume there are no objections to me having the spare room?” she smirks at the collective no and hugs each of them in turn before heading to bed. It leaves Steve and Sam alone as Clint is fast asleep, curled up in the most awkward position possible.

“In all seriousness though, the offers there, and that’s the last thing I’ll say on the matter, it would be nice to see you with someone again is all.” Sam explains, he’s twirling the empty bottle in his grip as he does when he’s nervous. Steve nods in understanding, he wants to tell him about this thing between him and Bucky, but with only a few days until the wedding it doesn’t feel like the best time. “Anyway, what I really should be saying is, thank you, for all your help with the wedding and organising the Bachelor party, I can’t imagine doing this without you.”

“Well, I hope you mention all of that in your speech,” Steve smirks as he catches the pillow Sam throws at him. “Seriously though, it’s no problem, I’m honoured you asked me.” He tosses the pillow back at Sam before standing, stretching the muscles that have fused with being in an awkward position for too long. “You’ll need that if you’re on the couch, there are blankets and extra pillows in the trunk in the corner, would you mind throwing one over Barton?”

“Nah I got him, night Cap,” Sam says with a smirk and stands to collect the blankets from the corner. Steve yawns a goodnight back and heads in the direction of his bedroom. He feels the exhaustion overwhelm him as he closes the door, the alcohol a comfortable warmth in his veins. He briefly catches himself thinking of Bucky, as he so often does. He thinks about how he has missed the brunette over the course of the day, his wise crack comments and dangerous smirks. His mind wanders, picturing the gentle slope of his neck, the dark hair and too blue eyes, he wants him, more than he has wanted anyone for a long time.

Bucky was like Brooklyn, sharp and gritty, he had the spirit of the vibrant streets and Steve loved Brooklyn more than any other place he had visited. Despite his exhaustion he felt drawn to the brunette, he wondered about calling a cab, slipping out into the darkness and stumbling to the other’s apartment, wondered if he would be excited to see him, imagined him, hair wild from sleep, skin flushed. He thought it was a foolish idea, they’d had one date and a handful of kisses. He groaned and buried his head in his pillow, chasing the thoughts away and falling into a dreamless, heavy sleep.

_XxXxXxXxX_

In the morning they have breakfast together before going their separate ways, Sam has wedding business to tend to and Clint is excited to get back to Laura and Natalie. Nat stays behind a little longer, before her cab arrives to take her home. Steve heads out for a later than normal run, running the same familiar route, his mind wanders to Bucky as he runs, he knows the brunette will be working, he checks his watch which confirms it’s reaching midday. He soon reaches his apartment building, stretching off on the steps before making his way inside and up the stairs.

He turns on the shower to heat up, tapping his fingertips against his phone screen before giving in and dialling the familiar number. He smiles at the sound of the honey rich voice, even if it does sound a little more weary than normal.

“Lunch?” Steve asks and can almost hear the smirk that forms on the others face when he speaks next.

“If you’re willing to bring some to me in my pit of despair,”

“I presume you are doing paperwork again,”

“What gives you that idea?” The question is light hearted and playful, it brings a smile to Steve’s lips as he begins to undress for his shower.

“Just a feeling, I’ll pick up lunch and see you in about an hour.”

“Sounds good, I’ll be in the back, come straight through.” Steve smiles as they end the call and quickly checks the temperature of the water before slipping into the shower.

_XxXxXxXxXxX_

Steve collects lunch from a little bakery he loves, he gets Panini's, simple ham, cheese and tomato, and two lattes. The bakery isn’t far from the shop and so he walks the last few blocks, when he’s within sight of the shop he sees an older man leaving, closing the door heavily. His shoulders speak of a tension they’ve been holding to, his whole frame echoing it as he gets into the expensive black sports car parked outside. Steve hears the crunch of metal as the driver forces the car into gear and speeds off. It seems personal, the anger, even in the glimpse Steve caught of it. He pushes the door open, the bells jingling as he enters and again as the door closes softly behind him before he heads to the back room.

Bucky is there, he looks exhausted and with an anger set to his jaw that Steve hasn’t seen before. His hair is mussed, Steve presumes he’s gripped at it with frustration, destroying the usual perfect styling. He offers the blonde a half smile when he sees him in the doorway.

“Rough meeting?” Steve asks as he moves over to the desk, setting lunch down before the brunette who smirks and leans back in his chair with a sigh.

“You could say that, I can’t remember the last time he left without slamming the door on the way out.” Bucky admits with a particular vulnerability, it’s gone from his expression a moment later as he gratefully accepts the coffee offered to him. “You Steve Rogers are a God send,” he smiles -- that wonderful expression that reaches his eyes -- and takes a sip of the coffee, some of the exhaustion seeming to fade from him with the slightest infusion of coffee into his bloodstream.

“I aim to please,” Steve explains, dragging a chair closer to the desk, sitting opposite the brunette who is already ripping open the packaging containing the Panini.

“And please you have,” The brunette says with that devilish smirk, biting into the Panini, the expression Bucky offers him at the first bite is completely obscene and Steve thinks he offers it on purpose if the lick of his lips that follows is anything to go by.

“You’re a terrible tease Bucky Barnes,” Steve admonishes as he bites into his own lunch. Bucky merely shrugs at the accusation, licking his lips a little slower after the next bite.

“So tell me, how was Sam’s Bachelor party, messy?”

“Actually, it was pretty tame, probably for the best, we’re not as young as we used to be.”

“I have to say, I’m grateful. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you, thought you’d be sleeping it off. It was a pleasant surprise and lunch a wonderful distraction.” Bucky’s expression as he speaks seems dangerous, a little vulnerable, a little desperate, Steve sips at his coffee as he regards the brunette.

“Is that why the argument, am I distracting you a little too much?” Steve eventually asks, placing the take out cup on the desk. Bucky runs a hand through his hair, holding to the strands for a time as he leans back further in his chair.

“We could argue over anything, although paperwork seems to be a favourite sticking point at the moment. I think he uses it as an excuse, poking until he gets the desired reaction. We haven’t got on for years, it’s deeper than this,” Bucky says, gesturing at the paperwork scattered across the desk top. Steve watches the brunette, he seems uncertain and so Steve doesn’t speak, lets him decide how he wants to proceed from that statement on his own. “I think it almost killed him when I told him I liked guys, for years I think he found comfort in the thought that it was just a phase, something I would grow out of. I think he was waiting for me to be the son he wanted. He wanted a pretty daughter in law and cute little grandchildren because that’s what’s expected of him, he’s always been fickle, always wanting what everyone else has.” Steve can see there’s hurt there, hurt Bucky tries to crush in the palm of his hand where he clenches his fist on the table top, Steve covers it with his own.

“What do you want?” Steve asks after a moments silence, after the words echo between them for too long and Bucky unfolds his hand to entwine his fingers with Steve’s own.

“You, whatever this thing is we have started, I want that.” Bucky says and there is something hauntingly honest in the lilt of his voice.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Steve admits, his thumb absentmindedly tracing patterns across Bucky’s fingers where they lace with his own. “You sure it’s not just a phase?” Bucky rolls his eyes and throws a balled up piece of paper at him.

“Fairly certain, my poor dad will be devastated,” Bucky laughs, finishing his coffee. “Thank you for lunch, I feel a little more alive now, who knows I may even get this paperwork finished before midnight, maybe I could get you dinner, repay you for lunch.”

“Lunch and dinner in the same day, I’d say that makes you eager,”

“You can refuse, if it’s too much for you,” the slight hitch to the brunette’s eyebrows and lips alike has Steve’s blood running hotter.

“My place or yours?” It’s almost said like a challenge and Bucky laughs as he untangles their hands, standing and moving round to the other side of the desk, perching on the edge beside Steve.

“Yours, it’s got that nice balcony, I’ll collect dinner when I finish, my treat.” He leans forward, closer to Steve so he can whisper the word ‘treat’ against his ear in a completely unnecessarily seductive voice. Steve catches his tie before he pulls away, lips close enough to brush as they speak but not kissing.

“I look forward to the surprise,” Steve says and Bucky smirks against his lips. The tension is electric, a physical tangible thing that sits in the slither of space between them.

“I aim to please,” Bucky offers Steve’s own words from earlier back to him as the blonde loosens his grip on his tie, Bucky’s hand is on his face, palm warm where it holds gently to his jaw. The jingling of the bell startles them both more than they will admit and Bucky smirks as he stands, running his hand through his hair in an attempt at fixing the damage he had inflicted to the dark locks earlier. Steve stands and, with a smirk, fixes the brunette’s tie, fingertips catching against the heated skin of his neck before slipping away.

“Customer?” Steve asks as he moves away from the brunette, slipping into his coat.

“Yeah, time must have got away from me, I guess the company was too fun.” Bucky smirks and licks his lips in the way Steve thinks is cruel. They move to the door and Bucky stills Steve’s hand on the handle with his own for a heartbeat, eyes locking, “thank you for lunch.” Then he releases him and Steve smiles and opens the door, slipping into the foyer and leaving the brunette to his work.

_XxXxXxXxX_

It’s late by the time Bucky knocks at his door, Thai food in his arms and an apologetic look on his face. Steve collects the bags from him and ushers him inside, closing and locking the door. Bucky looks tired and like he’s on edge, a tension to him, not unlike the tension Steve had witnessed in the frame of the brunette’s father as he had slammed the shop door and sped away earlier that afternoon. Steve smiles as he places the bags on the kitchen island, Bucky slumping down on one of the stools.

“Sorry I’m late, fittings overran so paperwork overran.” The brunette explains, Steve places the plates on the table top, hesitating for a moment before abandoning them, choosing instead to move to Bucky. His hands settle on the brunette’s shoulders, where they sit too high, muscles fixed with knots and tension he can’t bleed out. He massages at the muscles, working out the knots and easing the pressure that holds there. He watches Bucky’s eyes close, dark lashes against pale skin, hears the little gasps and groans of pleasure as his hands move across shoulder blades.

“You don’t have to apologise you know,” Steve whispers against the shell of Bucky’s ear, watching the tremor that tumblers down his spine as a result.

“Seemed the polite thing to do,” Bucky says, his eyes still closed as Steve’s hands work against a particularly stubborn knot. “Christ, that feels so good, where did you learn this?” Steve’s hands still for a moment, because it’s all too tempting, the expanse of skin under the shirt before him, the way Bucky’s voice groans out his words, the way he’s almost begging without asking for anything at all.

“Dinner’s going to get cold,” Steve explains and finds his self-restraint as he pulls away.

“Worse things could happen,” Bucky says, seeming playfully disgruntled as Steve moves away to dish up dinner.

“What exactly are you suggesting?” the blonde asks, eyes lifting to meet and hold the brunette’s own. Bucky merely smirks, shrugs his shoulders, the tension long since worked away.

“That we should have a drink, dinner and maybe you can pick up where you left off with that massage later.” Bucky’s eyes are dark as he speaks, words carefully considered as he slips his tie off to discard it on the table beside him. Steve smirks, moving to the fridge and collecting two beers, opening them before passing one to the brunette and sipping at his own.

“I think we’ve worked the tension from your shoulders,” Steve quips, sitting down opposite the brunette who smirks up at him around the lip of the bottle.

“They’re not the only things that are tense,” he smirks, the dangerous seductive smirk that does such terrible things to Steve’s self-restraint.

“Well James Barnes, if I didn’t know better I’d say you were flirting with me,” Steve says and Bucky laughs, this wonderful open sound and the tension seems to melt from him completely in that moment.

“Guess I can’t help myself,” Bucky says after a while. They take their time at the table, eating and drinking, casually talking about little things. They talk about Italy, England and discover they’ve both visited Thailand, both enjoy running, Steve finds it intriguing how with everything they have in common, the similar paths they’ve taken, how those paths have never crossed until now.

When they’ve finished and Steve is clearing away Bucky wanders into the living room, the area is scattered with pictures and Bucky studies them. Steve finds him leaning against the door to the balcony, he knows who the picture he holds is of without having to look. He moves closer, passing the brunette another drink, he takes it, smiles, a little distance in the blue gaze.

“She’s pretty,” Bucky says, placing the picture back in the corner where it has been, catching dust for years and slightly obscured by the curtain beside it. Steve doesn’t know why but he suddenly feels guilty for keeping the picture, it has just never seemed like the right time to take it down.

“Yeah, we were together for a while, a long time ago but we didn’t want the same things.” Steve says and hopes he justifies enough. Bucky watches him, observes him, gaze hot and heavy as it rests on him for a prolonged period of time, holding even when the silence hangs heavy.

“You cared about her,” the brunette chases the words with alcohol, hiding his expression with the bottle.

“I did, but she wanted marriage and kids and I didn’t,” Steve’s not sure he’s given the right answer at the roll of Bucky’s shoulders.

“I can’t give you that, if you decide you want it, I can be good at disappointing.” There’s a bitterness there, Steve knows it’s borne from words the brunette’s father has spoken in anger. He can see the way the self-doubt creeps under his skin, it doesn’t fit on him, like a suit that’s too small, constricting and choking.

“Buck,” he reaches for him, hand against his shoulder squeezing just so, as if to empathies his words, “I don’t regret the decisions I’ve made and whatever you’ve been told that’s given you this doubt in yourself, is wrong, because I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want you. Not just for sex, but you’re company, your friendship and whatever else you choose to give.” The words seem to work, that trademark smirk returning to the brunette’s lips.

“That’s quite a declaration to make,” Bucky says, closing the distance between them, the kiss is tentative, just lips against lips but Steve keeps him close when he moves to pull away. His hands move, one to the side of Bucky’s face, the other winding into the dark strands of his hair where he pulls, just enough to tilt the brunette’s head, and allows his lips to trace the line of flesh exposed to him. Bucky had unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt sometime after removing his tie and Steve chooses that section of skin to nip at before sucking a bruise just above Bucky’s collarbone. The hissed gasp almost undoes him completely, “didn’t know you were the possessive type,” the brunette smirks against Steve’s lips.

“Never used to be,” Steve admits, the kiss that follows is slow, it’s a messy kind of kiss that’s mostly desperation that’s been restrained for too long. He can feel Bucky’s hand curling in the fabric of his shirt, the other holding the back of his head, keeping him close and Steve thinks there isn’t anywhere else he would want to be. When they part the brunette’s lips chase his jaw, alternating between careful nips and rough kisses. “So, about that massage,” Steve asks and Bucky laughs against his neck, breath hot.

“Well, I’m still a little tense if that’s what you’re asking,” Steve can’t quite recall how they get to the bedroom, it’s a blur of lips and teeth. He can remember slipping the shirt from Bucky’s shoulders, the material slipping discarded to the floor, remembers chasing the fabric with kisses across the toned shoulder and arm to the delicate skin at the brunette’s wrist. “Interesting massage technique,” Bucky quips and Steve bites down at the base of his neck, changing smart words into hushed groans.

He revels in the sight of Bucky beneath him, pinned to the bed as his hands work over the well-honed muscles of the other’s back. Steve thinks it could easily become lust filled desperation, but there is an exhaustion that holds to them both that keeps it to hands on exposed skin and gentle kisses. Steve enjoys the knowledge that is enough, the inquiring hands and lips, the sudden desperation of lust present but satisfied by this easy level of intimacy between them.

“You’re pretty good with your hands Stevie,” Bucky smirks, looking back at the blonde over his shoulder.

“I aim to please,” Bucky laughs and rolls over when Steve shifts off of him to lie beside him. They’re both aroused, with kiss bruised lips and heated skin but there’s a silent understanding that there’s no rush, Steve finds it refreshing. Bucky’s hand finds Steve’s own where it rests between them, fingers entwining. “Will you stay?” Bucky looks at him at the question, eyes too blue in the dim light, he seems to consider the question for a time before turning on his side to look at Steve.

“Would you like me to?”

“Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t,” when Bucky kisses him its answer enough. They fall asleep half-dressed, Steve’s arms around the brunette, his lips against the base of his neck. It’s intimate in a way Steve hasn’t experienced for years and his heart swells with the remembrance of it, so he pulls Bucky a little bit closer, holds a little bit tighter and forgets any creeping doubts, any past insecurities to allow whatever this is to just be.

He’s fairly certain he’s never wanted anyone as much as he wants Bucky and that thought terrifies him more than a little.

**Author's Note:**

> AN- let me know what you think,


End file.
